1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly having holders for securely retaining a heat sink on a heat-generating electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as Central Processing Units (CPUs) generate large amounts of heat during operation. The heat frequently deteriorates the operational stability of the electronic devices. A heat sink is often attached to a CPU to remove heat therefrom. Various clips have been used for attaching a heat sink to a CPU.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional clip 16 attaching a heat sink 10 to a CPU 13. A ridge 12 extends downwardly from a bottom surface of the heat sink 10, and is received in a gap 18 between a connector 14 and the CPU 13. When this assembly is subjected to shock, the ridge 12 cooperates with the clip 16 to prevent the heat sink 10 from moving with respect to the CPU 13. However, the gap 18 is relatively narrow, and the corresponding ridge 12 is sometimes too small to properly secure the heat sink 10 under shock conditions. Furthermore, the size of the ridge 12 must be precisely manufactured, to ensure that it accurately mates with the gap 18.
Therefore, a heat sink assembly is desired to solve the above-mentioned problems.